Generally, in online discussion forums, queries reflect the intent of a user while also setting forth a particular need for information. Particularly, while some queries may seek facts and information that can be verified, and can thus be termed “objective” queries, others may seek personal opinions or viewpoints that can be termed “subjective” queries. Most often, conventional arrangements for managing queries and discussion forums fail to adequately reconcile or distinguish between these two types of queries, with less than optimal results.